This is Home
by ghmari
Summary: Cristina and Owen sleep in an oncall room.


Disclaimer" Characters don't belong to me.

**This is Home**

"You're beautiful." He whispered as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. His face buried in her hair. The on call room was cold but they didn't seem to notice with their warm bodies entwined together. His eyes grew heavy but he refused to shut them. He was tired of the nightmares

"You're not sleeping" she whispered.

"Neither are you."

"But I'm beautiful. I can afford to lose some beauty sleep." She smirked. "You on the other hand cannot." She quipped.

"You are the beautiful one." He agreed. "I'll just settle for being the rugged handsome one." He added joking.

"I'm tired." she turned to face him.

"Then sleep." He said running his fingers through her hair. He loved the way the curls felt against his fingertips.

"I can't sleep with you watching me. At least close your eyes." She muttered.

"Okay" he relented. His eyes slipped closed, planning to wait till she fell asleep. But her warm body and soft snores lulled him to sleep.

_The bodies surround him. They were lifeless on the ground. These were his friends and colleagues. He griped the scalpel in his hand tighter his body frozen. He couldn't help them, he was a doctor he was supposed to be able to help them. But there was nothing he could do for them they were already dead. _

"_Owen what's wrong?" He whirled his body around. It was her voice. What the hell was she doing here she wasn't supposed to be here. He rushed toward her, he had to get her out of there. He knew how this nightmare ended, no one was left alive except him. When he finally reached her, he grabbed her arm. "Owen what's wrong?" she asked again slightly panicked. _

_He stopped when he felt moister on his hand. She was bleeding, her body covered in blood. He was too late. _"Cristina" he screamed_. _

"Owen what's wrong?" Cristina asked shaking him. "Wake up!"

The hand that griped her arm was sweaty. There was no blood. She was okay. "You were having a nightmare." Cristina stated, covering his hand with hers. "Are you okay?" She asked when she realized he was still visibly shaken.

As his rapid breathing slowed down he lightened the grip he had on her arm. "Sorry." He mumbled not wanting to talk about it. She had a worried look on her face but she didn't ask anymore questions. Slowly she pushed him down and curled up next to him. He was resistant at first but he curled an arm around her waist.

"Promise me if you get bored you won't go looking for adventure in the military."

"What?" she asked moving to look him in the eyes.

"When we first met I told you that you'd be good in the field. That it would be an adventure. I lied."

"Is that what your nightmare was about?" she asked unsure of why he was bringing all this up.

"Just promise me you won't go any where."

"I'm going to need a reason to stay." She murmured with a small smile and moved to place a kiss on his lips.

"Well since I'm staying. I think you should stay. I'd be lonely if you leave."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon. You can stop having nightmares about it." She joked hoping to get his mind off things.

"Yeah" he whispered. He wished the nightmares would stop.

After a while when his body seemed less tensed she deiced to interrupt the silence. "Are we just going to lay here or are we going to get up and go to work?"

"What?" he asked. "What time is it?"

"Five thirty."

"Are you sure?" he asked looking for his watch. She let out a small laugh and shoved her arm in his face. Why would she lie about the time?

Her watch read five thirty. He slept a whole five hours. It was the longest he's slept in a long time. "Are we getting up?" she asked again.

"You tell me. I'm I all caught up on my beauty sleep? He asked.

Letting out a laugh she turned in his arms and placed a kiss on his lips. "I think you'll have to work on that beauty sleep." she said.

"As long as you're here I think I'll manage."

"I'm not going anywhere." She promised. "Except maybe to the surgical board to steal some surgeries." she added crawling over his body to get off the bed

"Hey" he grasped her hips before she made it off the bed. "Thanks… you um helped me sleep better." He admitted honestly trying not to sound to vulnerable. Brushing some more curls off her face he placed a deep lingering kiss on her lips.

"Anytime." She whispered against his lips.

Holding onto her tightly he realized he was finally where he belong.

This was home.


End file.
